


The Legend of Zelda: Unknown Origins, Hidden Futures

by RedPineTrees



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Unknown Origins, Zelda UO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Zelda UO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: Deep in the sacred forest of Hyrule, a young boy named Link trains to get stronger for his own safety. All at once, he begins remembering pieces of his past, and he just wants to find out who he is.Wandering throughout the land, Strider is a sacred prophet who uses her gift to help people. Her visions start to become cloudy, more and more unclear, and she wants to know why.Set in the "Zelda: Unknown Origins" universe created by Scoot of !Us! Studios.





	The Legend of Zelda: Unknown Origins, Hidden Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, please do take note that this story is not only set in the "Zelda: UO" universe, but heavily inspired. If you haven't seen the series, please go give it a watch! It can be found on YouTube by searching "Zelda UO" or "Zelda UO BETA." The creator, Scoot, is currently working on remaking the series. It's an excellent fanmade series, unlike anything I've ever seen before, so if you enjoy Zelda, you should give it a watch! It was extremely popular back in the day, and still is. 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here is the fic. I hope you enjoy!

In the darkness of the early morning, my family and I were still traveling. The sky was just barely changing from an inky black to a dark blue, signalling that the sun was on its way to the horizon. I glanced at my siblings next to me in the wagon; both were sleeping soundly, having taken a turn on watch earlier in the night. My parents sat at the front of the wagon, my father holding the reins to our horse pulling it. My mother sat next to him in a comfortable silence. I had been awake nearly the whole night, too anxious to sleep. After all, I did have an important meeting to go to. 

 

“Momma, Pops,” I murmured quietly, rising to my knees and shuffling closer to them. “You should stop under that gathering of trees. From there, I can find the tunnel to the forest.”

“Are you sure?” my father asked, turning to glance at me. “It seems far away from where you need to be, and the sun is going to rise soon as it is.”

“It’s fine. It’ll be suspicious if you’re too close to the entrance anyways. What would normal Hylians need from Kokiria anyway?” I responded, feeling confident. He nodded, smiling at me before turning back.

“You’re right. It’s not like they’re a trading society,” he said.

“They keep to themselves, as far as I know,” Mom began. “They’re mostly self sustaining, and their village is so out of the way that no one cares to visit.”

“Exactly. So I need to be quick,” I said, pulling my hood up and over my head. I stood in the still-moving wagon, poking my head out of the covering and surveying the area. Dad was indeed headed for the bundle of trees I had seen in the field, which would provide good cover for them as the day went on. I felt relieved knowing they had a good spot to lay low for a bit while I left. 

“If I’m not back here by this time tomorrow, leave without me. But I should hopefully be back by the time the sun sets at the latest. Be safe.” And with that, I turned around and quickly stepped over my siblings, and jumped out the back of the wagon. I heard quiet sounds of frustration from my parents, and I smiled despite myself. Though it frustrated them to not know everything I knew, it wasn’t like I could just tell them. What I knew was my burden to bear. 

 

I hit the ground running, and within seconds, I spotted the tunnel that would lead me to the Kokiria forest and village. I slipped inside unseen, and made my way down the path that I assumed led to the village. It was dark, almost too dark to be running without a light, but I made do, flicking through my visions to see where I might accidentally run into a tree. I groaned inwardly when I saw that an embarrassing amount of visions involved me slamming into things, tripping over roots, and somehow getting lost while following the path. I stopped only momentarily to catch my breath, but continued onwards. The sky was only getting brighter with each passing second. 

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, I made it to the village. I slowed my pace, straining my ears to hear anything at all. I had been preparing myself all night to make sure I wouldn’t be seen, so I knew how things would play out. As I passed the boy named Mido’s house, he would stir, and look out to see what he had heard. He was somewhat of a leader in the village, from what I could gather. He would most definitely check any suspicious noises out. At the same time, another villager would be waking up to start morning chores. I had to make sure to pass in silence - otherwise I would be caught. It would all be fine, I thought to myself. It was dark, and my cloak blended in with the shadows. My steps were precise, calculated even. Sure enough, just as I was out of sight, I heard could hear Mido’s door open and him grumbling. I froze against a tree, knowing that even if he couldn’t see me, he might be able to hear me. I waited until I heard his door shut, and continued on my way. 

 

I was almost to the next path I needed to take, when I passed by another house. I looked over at it, not expecting to see anyone, when I saw a young man standing in his doorway, looking at me with a sleepy expression. His soft blonde hair fell past his shoulders, and his blue eyes weren’t fully registering what he was seeing. My heart stopped before starting up again, the pounding of it deafening in my ears. I had not seen this. I had no visions or predictions. Why did I not know about this? I ran through my visions all night, why had I not seen him?

He tilted his head a little and rubbed his eyes before yawning. 

“This is a weird dream. Weirder than usual,” he murmured quietly, voice heavy with sleep. I nodded, my throat dry.

“I’m going back to bed,” he said, nodding to me and turning around. I swallowed thickly, watching him as he closed the door.

I took a deep breath and broke into a sprint, running as fast as I could towards where I needed to go, my thoughts going a million miles an hour. I had so many questions, but no answers. Once I was a safe enough distance away from the village, I fell to my knees, panting heavily. The grass was damp and cool in contrast to my heated skin. A thought occurred to me as I lay there:

Was that boy the chosen one?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave any feedback in the comments, as I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
